Sweet Romance
by thelonelyotakugirl
Summary: Sasuke turned beet red then asked, "Why are you giving kisses, Naru?" The other looked thoughtful before answering, "Because that's what niichan said that most people do when they want to give something extra special to the person they like the most."


**Author's Note: **Readers may be wondering why I'm uploading this story again.

I would like to inform everyone that this was not put down out of my volition. Actually this was put down by the site admins because the summary I put up for chapter 3 was not family friendly *snort*

Anyways, I'm reuploading the chapters again.

Unfortunately, chapter 4 is still under heavy construction.

This story was again betaed by **FiggThe3rd.**

**Warnings: **No heavy stuff is going until chapter 4... Well, just saying... ;)

Ummm... There's shounen-ai... A kiss... sasunaru... That's just practically it. If you're scared on this wittle things then I suggest to hit the back butto or close this page.

To readers, I hope you enjoy reading this again. :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Kissing You

It was a good day in Konoha Sunny Gardens. It was a kindergarten school for the children of the elites. The sky was clear and birds were chirping melodiously. Today seemed to be a good day for anyone except for one boy, named Sasuke.

The boy had a pale complexion and eyes which seemed like ebony that held boredom with a mix of impatience in it. Wearing a plain navy blue shirt and faded khaki shorts, he looked out to the window of his class, ignoring the praises his teacher was giving to his class for a job well done on their activity of the day. The boy, six years of age, scoffed at his teacher. Irritated by the fact that his babbling was taking up their time that could be used for playing or eating snacks but everyone in his class seemed enraptured by the brunette's enthusiasm and all had smiles on their faces especially his special friend.

Next to him, was a blonde boy, sporting untamable spikes for hair and cerulean eyes much better to look at than the clear ocean. He was by far the most enamored to their kindergarten teacher. He would feel a funny ache in his chest whenever the blonde talked about the stupid teacher while they were spending recess with each other.

'_Iruka-sensei is this and that… and so great then this and that! What makes him so much greater than me!' _The raven-haired boy, Sasuke, wanted to shout out and let everyone in his class know how stupid the teacher is. "This is stupid…" Sasuke grumbled.

The blonde seating next to him gave him a feeble jab to the side then put a finger to his lips telling Sasuke to keep quiet. In reply, the boy growled to his best friend then nodded to him. The blonde named Naruto gave one of his toothy grins to Sasuke then returned to listening to his teacher. Sasuke blushed at this then followed suit to his best friend's action.

"Now, class. Next week will be Valentine's day. I want you all to have something to give to the person you like in class on that day. On that day as well, you'll come up front and call the person you like; and that's when you'll give your gift. It doesn't matter if you give your gift to a boy or girl. All that matters is that you gave your gift to the person you like. Do you all understand, class?"

A chorused, "Yes," was said.

It was nearing the end of Iruka sensei's lesson and Sasuke still has not received a gift from Naruto.

It made him a little sad as he halfheartedly made paper hearts and drawings of him and Naruto with hearts between them.

The raven boy sniffled and held back a sob that he knew was aching to be let out just so to let Naruto know that he was upset that the little blonde still hasn't given him everything.

Before lessons started, Iruka-sensei had instructed everyone to put their gifts aside. Of course, everyone got disappointed with that especially Sasuke. He was excited to give his present to the blonde and get one in return.

But with a soft smile, Iruka-sensei said that they could give their presents to the person they wanted to give to when snack time came.

When snack time came, the brown haired kindergarten teacher instructed everyone to take a seat. Everyone in class was, of course, twitching to get their presents out but then people came inside the classroom to give each of the toddlers a small cupcake with a Valentine's theme.

Each cupcake was customized to each toddler's liking.

After devouring the cupcakes (Sasuke's dark chocolate with blue frosting on top and Naruto's vanilla with swirls of orange and red frosting), did the exchanging of gifts occur.

Of course, not all the toddlers had received a gift from the person they have given to but bless Naruto's soul, he went out of his way and got everyone of his classmates presents to give.

Each received a ragged or clumsily made small rag doll that had a distinct similarity of the receiver. Well, what did one expect from something made by a clumsy toddler's hand? With the help of the blonde's mother, of course.

Everyone was given that small token from the energetic blonde… Everyone except for Sasuke.

When Naruto came towards him, the raven thought that his present must be very special if it did not came from the rack sack Naruto had put all those rag dolls.

Sasuke couldn't wait to receive his gift from the blonde.

He, of course, had already given his gift. A fox stuff toy Naruto had eyed before when they were tagged along with their older siblings to eat ice cream near Konoha Plaza during the weekend.

It was a large stuffed toy fox. With its many red, fluffy tails that Naruto couldn't help but squeal in utter delight when he laid eyes on the toy.

Sasuke never saw the novelty of the toy that his blonde companion had.

Kyuubi, Naruto's older brother, after being pestered enough by the determined blonde, gave in and was supposed to buy the toy.

Fortunately for Sasuke, neither Kyuubi nor Itachi didn't bring enough money to buy the toy for the blonde at that time.

With enough convincing on his part which consisted of throwing tantrums, pestering and crying annoyingly and loudly, Sasuke was able to buy the toy with Itachi's allowance two days after.

He then went to ask help from his mother on how he should wrap the present. It was after all quite large even for the littlest Uchiha.

Sasuke droned on and on that he wanted to give the gift perfectly to his blonde companion. He said such things in a way that any Uchiha man would say but since he was still quite young, a toddler may I remind you, Mikoto could not help but find her youngest son's antics to be adorable.

Mikoto had simply put an elegantly designed orange bow around the neck part of the toy and Sasuke deemed it fitting.

The elder Uchihas laughed as the youngest puffed his chest out as if he had done an incredible achievement at such a young age when he inspected the gift that he would give to Naruto.

He went to school extra early that day if only to hide the large fox toy from the blonde. Sasuke had barely hugged the toy as he went to camouflage the toy near the art corner, not because Naruto had liked drawing pretty pictures at their break time, but because it was the only large place good enough to hide the gift. Itachi had smirked at his little brother's logic. And could only foresee where the relationship of the two toddlers was headed.

Sasuke was snapped out of his reverie when Iruka-sensei had said class was over.

The raven sulkily looked at the blonde, next to him.

"_I'll give your gift after class, Sasu-kun"_

That was what Naruto said to Sasuke.

It was already after class and he wanted to know what his gift was!

Everyone else had already been picked up by their guardians as Naruto and Sasuke was waiting for theirs.

Iruka-sensei had went inside a bit when the telephone inside the faculty room started ringing. With the stern instruction of staying put, Sasuke and Naruto were by themselves.

Sasuke was still moping that he was still not given a gift when Naruto poked Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Sasuke indignantly said.

Naruto only giggled. Sasuke's irritation against the blonde deflated a bit.

The blonde then gave a grin then said, "Ne, Sasuke… Do you want your gift now?"

Little obsidian eyes widened and Sasuke nodded many times.

"Close your eyes." Naruto had said on which Sasuke obliged.

Then Sasuke felt pressure on his lips which made him open his eyes.

With crossed eyes, he could see how golden his friend's skin was and how long his eyelashes were as well.

Then Naruto opened his azure eyes that immediately took his breathe away.

Naruto, on the other hand, took his soft gasp as a negative thing and quickly pushed himself off from Sasuke with prickles of tears ready to come out.

"Ah! Naru-chan, don't cry!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"But… But…" The tears had already flowed. And Sasuke did the one thing he thought was most logical for a toddler to do at that time.

He kissed Naruto.

After the chaste kiss, Sasuke sat still with Naruto blinking away the remaining tears.

The little blonde owlishly looked at the raven which made the other boy fidget in his seat.

With a big grin, Naruto hugged Sasuke and kissed him again on the lips.

Sasuke turned beet red then asked, "Why are you giving kisses, Naru?"

The other looked thoughtful before answering, "Because that's what niichan said that most people do when they want to give something extra special to the person they like the most."

Naruto beamed at Sasuke, "And I like you more than ramen, Sasu-kun!"

The declaration shocked Sasuke since Naruto liked Ramen more than his parents combined if that was even possible.

Sasuke felt the so-called "butterflies" mother would say when Itachi-niisan was looking quite weird at odd moments in the day.

He felt flushed from the meaning of the churning of his tummy. He liked Naruto as well. His tummy told him.

Sasuke gave his own grin then said to Naruto, "I like you more than cabbages, Naru-chan!"

Naruto's cheeks reddened then gave another chaste kiss to Sasuke.

They sat near each other, holding hands, while waiting for their family to pick them up.

From a corner, Iruka-sensei could not help but think it was adorable… if not slightly disturbing.

* * *

Sooo... Review?... :)


End file.
